Healing Water
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: One-shot fic. This here is the sequel to Flames of Ecstasy. Hope you enjoy it. Pairing: SasuIno


**Author's Notes:** _Ok, i do not own NARUTO, Kishimoto-sensei does! hehe. Anyway, this is something I created after my brother and I talked about our fanfics that takes place after NARUTO SHIPPUDEN (we haven't finished reading the manga or seen the end of the anime, but he's making plans already and I am going to start writing my own as well)._

_This is the sequel to Flames of Ecstasy._

_This is SASUINO! I love them. And warning, it'll contain some sexual themes. So if you don't like this pairing then what the hell are you doing here?! Get out! _

_Now, SasuIno fans, enjoy. _

* * *

**Healing Water**

**By: LC**

When Sasuke woke up he was surprised to find that Ino wasn't by his side. He sat up and looked around the room. His bare chest feeling cold with Ino close to him. Then he smelled something and decided to check it out.

The blonde girl was cooking something up for her Sasuke-kun. She smiled at the thought of last night. It was so magical and so unforgettable. She sighed as she continued stirring the ramen. Ino felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and smiled.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning," Sasuke spoke lazily.

"Hmmm." Ino sniffed in Sasuke's scent. He smelled so good. She loved him dearly. "Hope you're hungry," she spoke softly.

"I am," he said as he went and sat down. Ino noticed he put on his pants and a shirt. She smiled as she grabbed two bowls and served the ramen. She placed them both on the table and sat down. They both smiled and started eating the ramen. "Delicious," he commented and Ino blushed. She slurped in her ramen and let the taste linger in her mouth.

"Ino-chan, want to go by the waterfall and train?" he asked.

Ino looked at Sasuke and smiled. He was really going to train her like he promised! She nodded at him and slurped in more ramen.

Once they finished Ino washed the bowls and placed them away. She turned to be greeted by Sasuke so close to her.

"I never want to be apart from you again," Sasuke said huskily.

"And neither do I," Ino told him as she caressed his cheek. "Those days I was away from you nearly killed me, Sasuke-kun."

"They nearly killed me too," Sasuke said as he touched the hand that rested on his cheek.

"I never thought we would be talking like this," Ino admitted with a small giggle.

"And here we are," Sasuke said and smiled. Ino laughed softly and Sasuke stared at her lips. He inhaled and slowly got closer to her. Ino blushed as she felt his breath on her face. He was so close to her, his lips giving a feathery touch to hers. Ino moaned as his tongue made access to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. Sasuke picked her up and sat her on the table, her legs on either side of him. Sasuke moaned as he kissed her and brought her body close. His hands lingered on her legs and went to the long shirt she wore. He grabbed it and started pulling up.

"Sasuke! Hey, I came to—oh!" Naruto barged in and the Uchiha and Yamanaka moved away from each other, both blushing full red. Naruto smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Was I interrupting anything?" he asked suspiciously and curiously. He noticed Ino was wearing a long black shirt and he recognized it as Sasuke's.

"Wait a minute! Ino, did you spend the night here?!" he questioned.

Ino blushed.

"Oh my god!!" Naruto yelled. He pointed at them. "You…you two…did you…?!" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Naruto, stop acting like a moron!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Ino noticed and saddened. The moment was ruined. She got off the table and sighed.

"I'm going to change," she said as she left the room.

Once Ino left Naruto looked at Sasuke. Both staring at each other until Naruto gave his big smile. He walked to Sasuke. "I see."

"See what?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nudged his shoulder. "You and Ino slept together."

"What the--?!" Sasuke asked, surprised at what Naruto asked.

"Come on, admit it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"It is none of your business what Ino and I did last night!" Sasuke yelled.

"Uh-huh!! So you did do it last night!!" Naruto said as he pointed at him. Sasuke growled as he blushed and turned away from Naruto. The blonde giggled and placed an arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "So, how was it?"

Sasuke gasped. "You sick pervert!!" he yelled.

"Hey! I was just--!!"

"You nasty little--!!"

"You're the nasty one here!!"

"I'll kill you!!"

"Try it!!"

Ino came out to see Sasuke having Naruto in a headlock. The blonde looking mad. Ino smiled. These two were the same as always. When Sasuke and Naruto noticed her they stopped and looked at her giggling and smiling. Sasuke blushed. It was almost as if everything around her was shining.

"Sasuke is blushing!" Naruto taunted.

"Shut up Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled as he tightened the headlock.

"Hey, watch it!!" Naruto yelled. Ino just watched as the two boys argued and fought with each other over nothing important.

Waterfall

"Stupid Naruto!" Sasuke growled as he stared at the falling water. Ino smiled and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on him," she said. "After all, I wouldn't be here with you if it weren't for him."

Sasuke hated to admit it, but Ino was right. This pale blonde girl wanted to know where Sasuke was hidden and she managed to have Naruto spill the beans to her. She hid Naruto's secret and kept visiting Sasuke until both realized what they felt for each other. Sasuke smiled as he thought about it. Naruto was indeed the one they needed to thank.

"So, you want to train?" he asked.

Ino smiled and nodded. Both of them stood on the calm water and listened as the waterfall flowed. Sasuke removed his shirt and Ino blushed. Her pale face all red as she stared at his exposed chest. She still wasn't used to this. Sasuke smirked as he saw Ino blushing.

"I see you aren't used to my body," he spoke evilly.

Ino turned around and continued blushing.

Sasuke chuckled. "Come on Ino. We did it last night. You should be used to this." He gestured up and down at his chest. Ino turned to him and smiled.

"I guess," Ino said feeling stupid. Sasuke got close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smirked as he brought her mouth close to hers and gave her a hungry kiss. Ino moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him greedily. Sasuke cupped one of her breasts and rubbed it fiercely. He wanted her badly again. Ino rubbed down to his manhood. Sasuke moaned as Ino continuously rubbed him with vigor. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled away.

"Not now," he said. "We train first," he added, breathing heavily. Ino nodded and both got in stance to battle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was cleaning out the small cottage and wiped some sweat. He looked out at the sky and smiled.

"Naruto-kun," a small shy voice came. Naruto turned to see a shy Hinata and smiled.

"Hey Hinata," he greeted happily.

"Is…um…Sasuke in there?" she asked.

"No, him and Ino are out training," Naruto answered.

"Oh, then we're alone," Hinata spoke.

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "Oh, by the way Hinata, thanks."

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"For keeping our secret. You and Ino are the only ones that know about Sasuke. I'm glad about that too. You both are reliable and honest," Naruto remarked and smiled. "Hinata, thank you."

"Uh! Oh, well I…I'm happy to help." Hinata blushed. Naruto walked towards her and petted her head gently. Then he went and kissed her cheek. Hinata gasped and blushed a deep red. Naruto smiled.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked. Hinata didn't answer, instead, she fainted and Naruto gasped. "Hinata, what's wrong?!" he asked. He smiled. "Oh Hinata. I will never understand you." With that Naruto carried Hinata into the cottage for her to rest.

Waterfall

Sasuke and Ino sat on the water, meditating. They had finished their physical training and now Ino was teaching Sasuke more of a mental training. Sasuke sighed when he felt peaceful and opened his eyes to see Ino still meditating. Sasuke smirked as he stood up and walked slowly as possible and quietly as possible towards her. He kneeled in front of her and smiled as he moved his face closer. Ino opened her eyes and was caught by surprise as she fell backwards.

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled, her whole body wet now. Her hair looking beautiful and wet. He helped Ino up and she folded into his body. Sasuke smiled as he held Ino and sniffed her scent. Flowers. Obviously. But something else. Her scent was unique and pleasant. Something that always calmed him down. She smelled so sweet and so delicious.

"Ino-chan," Sasuke spoke softly. Ino smiled, her face wet. Sasuke smiled as he kissed her tenderly. A feathery kiss. Ino loved those. They were calmed and beautiful. She felt loved when Sasuke gave her those kisses. It made her feel wanted as well. Sasuke and Ino lowered to the water and felt the small soft current. Sasuke on top of Ino. They were on a small slide. Ino's head and shoulders laid on the smooth floor while the rest of her body was consumed by water. Sasuke rubbed her leg smoothly and kissed her tenderly on her lips. Then they moved down to her ear.

"Yamanaka Ino," he whispered. Ino listened. "Thank you. For giving me this feeling," he said softly and tenderly. Ino blushed and smiled. She felt like crying. Ino managed to give Sasuke these beautiful emotions and yet, he was the one making her feel completely loved. In a way, Sasuke was Ino's little secret. Like a dirty little secret. Sasuke felt the same way. He felt like he didn't want anyone to know because it was magical. And this way, nobody would oppose.

Ino caressed Sasuke's bare chest and Sasuke could feel such burning sensation inside of him. Nobody has ever touched him this way. Tenderly, yet burning him with a desire to give in to the blonde angel he was with. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. Ino smiled. Sasuke went ahead and lowered her zipper of her purple shirt. Revealing her chest. He unzipped it the whole way and slowly removed her shirt from her breasts. His eyes widened. Ino helped him as she removed it completely and brought him into a hug. Sasuke tightened the hug. She was so warm, almost burning his skin with desire. Ino nibbled on his earlobe and Sasuke went and kissed her bare shoulder. He lowered her down again and placed his lips on her nipple. Ino groaned and closed her eyes as he bit softly. She felt her temperature rising and Sasuke could feel it with his tongue as well. It was amazing.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino moaned as Sasuke continue biting and licking the nippled. Then he pinched it softly and Ino moaned softly again. Sasuke placed his free hand on her other firm breast and smiled as he started rubbing both, making Ino moan a bit louder.

"Ino-chan, you are so cute when you blush," Sasuke teased.

Ino frowned but then replaced it with a look of pleasure and pain as one of Sasuke's hands had moved down to her clit. She groaned and moaned as Sasuke rubbed. He then removed her skirt and eyes widened at the image. He smiled. He pulled away more to examine a naked Ino. The girl blushed and moaned lightly.

"Sasuke-kun," she said shyly, her eyes shining and her cheeks were rosy from the blushing. One eye closed at the other slightly opened, looking at him. Those beautiful aqua eyes glowing. Her hair glowing too, a goddess she was.

Sasuke lowered himself down and placed a tender kiss and then pressed harder. Wanting to feel her burning body to his cold one. Ino wrapped her arms around him and responded to his hard kiss with a deeper one. Sasuke loved Ino. This he knew very well. And he also knew that Ino loved him. While kissing Sasuke's hand traveled down and cupped her. Ino moaned in between kisses as Sasuke rubbed gently. His tongue started licking her lips, begging for entrance and Ino gave him access. Sasuke tongue explored the cavern and Ino moaned in delight. Their tongues met as they gave in to each other's pleasure. Sasuke became rough with his hand and Ino moaned loudly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt something. He smiled at Ino and the blonde only blushed. Sasuke chuckled as he decided to give himself to the blonde.

Ino blushed as Sasuke removed the rest of his clothes and both now were completely naked, the water flowing gently. Sasuke helped Ino up and they stood naked before each other. Last night was different. No light and now it was light outside. Ino could see his beautiful body and touched every part of his chest. They were both wet. Ino blushed and turned and wrapped her arms around her. Sasuke wondered why she was doing this.

"I am nothing," Ino said sadly. "I am just plain." She sniffed and felt her tears flowing down.

"Ino, you are very beautiful," Sasuke assured her as he gently grabbed her wrist and slowly turned her to face him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips tenderly. "Believe me. I feel like I don't deserve you."

Ino folded into him and sobbed. Sasuke smiled tenderly as he held Ino in his arms. This beautiful girl was willing to give herself to him once. And now he wanted her again. Sasuke pulled her towards the gentle falls and her back touched the smooth wall. The waterfall falling on them. Sasuke kissed her and Ino responded again. They hungrily kissed each other. Sasuke rubbed her sides and Ino had her arms wrapped around his neck. Sasuke raised one of her legs and started rubbing it. Ino loved Sasuke Uchiha so much. And Sasuke loved Ino Yamanaka so much. Sasuke got ready and Ino blushed as she could feel him going inside her. She blushed and held in her moan. Sasuke started a slow rhythm and Ino moaned softly and groaned in pain. She still wasn't used to this. She placed her hands behind his back. One arm around his neck and the other from under his arm. Sasuke had both his hands on her hips, continuing his slow rhythm. Ino moaned and began burying her nails in his back. Sasuke groaned softly in pain but held it in as he continued. Ino moaned his name repeatedly as he continued. Sasuke groaned in pleasure when he felt satisfied. Ino moaned too as her body went limp on his. Sasuke hugged her tightly. Ino noticed she buried her nail a bit on his skin and gasped at the small droplets of blood.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry about it." Ino still felt bad. She brought both her arms to her sides and concentrated on her chakra. A green light appeared on her hands. Ino wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Sasuke hugged her too, his hands on her hips. Ino raised her hands up to his wounds and allowed the light to consume his wounds. Sasuke felt a tingle as Ino continued this. She felt much more powerful as a healing ninja. And to think that she used to think she would never be as powerful as Sakura. She smiled. Sakura was no match for her no more. Billboard head had lost now. Sasuke was hers. She was happy. She felt powerful. Ino had no doubt about it. She had won the war. Sasuke's wounds completely healed and lowered her hands to his waist. They stayed hugging for a while, not wanting to break this silence. They were together and that was all that mattered now. Ino's smile faded when she thought about Konoha. What would they do when they found out that she was still seeing Sasuke? What would they do to Naruto? To Hinata? And she feared what they would even do to Sasuke! She could feel her tears falling. Sasuke didn't know if it was the water from the waterfall or if Ino was crying until he felt her shoulders trembling. He pulled her away and saw her tears.

"Ino-chan," he spoke.

"Sasuke, don't leave me," she said, her silent tears falling. The Uchiha shook his head and gave her a tender kiss. When he pulled away he rubbed her cheek.

"I won't leave you," he promised. Ino hugged him and Sasuke felt warm again. He pulled her from the waterfall and kissed her hungrily again. Ino responded, not wanting to feel that this was a dream. They made love so tenderly and magically. They continued giving themselves to each other. Wanting to feel the magic. Ino groaned in pain and in pleasure as she felt him inside her once again. Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder and licked Ino's cheek. Ino moaned, managing to see Sasuke's eye. He smirked. She felt something warm on his fingertips. Chakra again. He wanted this to be unforgettable like last night. Ino summoned her own chakra and sighed as she felt the magic. Once again they started feeling the magic of love surround them. They continuously made love. Their bodies pressing together. Their fingertips with chakra and touching each other as they made magic in this beautiful place that was now sacred to them. Because here they made love. The cottage Sasuke loved in was their hideout and this was their area. Their little place where they could go and not get interrupted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's Cottage

Sasuke and Ino walked the trail together and reached the cottage when it was sunset already. Ino smiled at Sasuke and he smiled at her. He had one arm around her shoulder and Ino had hers around his waist. They gave each other a tender and feathery kiss before continuing their way. Sasuke opened the door and caught Naruto sitting on the chair, eating ramen.

"Oh, hey guys!" he greeted with a big grin. "How was training?" he asked.

"Wonderful." Sasuke and Ino laughed when they answered at the same time. Naruto only had a confused expression but shrugged it off.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm waiting for Hinata to wake up," Naruto answered.

"What?!" Ino and Sasuke asked.

"Don't think that way!" Naruto exclaimed. "She came to see you Sasuke and fainted when I gave her a kiss on the cheek."

Ino giggled. "Poor Hinata. Must've been too much for her."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Baka," Sasuke whispered.

"I heard that!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke softly. The three of them turned to see her standing on the doorway of Sasuke's room.

"You ok Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes! Tha-thank you…Sasuke-san," Hinata said. "He-hello I-Ino-chan," she greeted.

"Hey Hinata."

"So, amazing how all four of us are here," Naruto spoke as Hinata walked by his side.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "We all share a secret together."

"Yes." Ino nodded.

"Do…do not…worry Sa-Sasuke-san. We…we will not tell….anybody that…that y-you are he-here," Hinata promised.

"I believe," Sasuke said.

"You know I will never betray you Sasuke-kun," Ino said.

"I know," Sasuke said tenderly.

"Great!!" Naruto cheered. They all smiled. Together in the cottage that Naruto helped Sasuke build. Then Ino and Hinata joined in on their secret. One thing was for certain. Nobody from Konoha could find out because it would mean punishment. And nobody wanted that. After night hit Naruto and Hinata and Ino were ready to leave.

"See ya tomorrow Sasuke!!" Naruto waved.

"B-bye Sa-Sasuke," Hinata said softly. Naruto and Hinata started walking away. Ino smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun," Ino promised and started walking away. She gasped when she felt Sasuke's hand on her wrist. The he pulled her around and placed a kiss on her lips, Ino's eyes were wide with surprise. After a while she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

They pulled away from each other and Sasuke smiled. "I wish you could stay tonight again."

"I do too," Ino said. "But father is probably worried about me. I must go back."

"Ok." After those words, Sasuke and Ino gave another kiss and this one lasted longer as the moon shined down on the lovebirds. A love that Ino wished for. A love Sasuke never thought he would respond. A love that they knew must remain hidden from everyone-except Naruto and Hinata-in Konoha…

* * *

Please review. I enjoyed writing this little sequel. Hope you SasuIno fans enjoyed it. Love you all.


End file.
